


Я шел увидеть Бога (и увидел самого себя)

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2012 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейк говорит: "Я не мой брат", но на самом деле ему бы очень хотелось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я шел увидеть Бога (и увидел самого себя)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Тетушкой Гарик и Кленовым Лисом <3  
> инцест; мат, незначительные спойлеры на 4х01, название из песни Marilyn Manson – The Reflecting God

А все дело в том, что у Джейка есть старший брат, которого он никогда-никогда не встречал.  
Если, конечно, не считать встречами тайком распечатанные фотки хренового качества из социальных сетей и пару видео, содержание которых Джейк знает посекундно. Джейк уже заочно любит эту незнакомую ему Рэйчел Берри и её аккаунт на ютубе, куда она регулярно заливает новые и новые выступления хорового кружка школы МакКинли.  
Джейк думает, что цель этих видео в том, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей звездной персоне, и заранее мысленно просит прощения у маленькой голосистой Берри, потому что его, увы, совсем не интересует первый план. Джейк, кажется, выучил каждое па из их выступлений, каждую ноту из их песен, и внутренности скручивает гордиевым узлом, который не развязать – только разрубить, а бабочки крыльями проделывают мертвую петлю в животе.  
Когда Новые Направления поют “Don’t Stop Believing”, ему становится больно, что ли, потому что это такая ебучая ирония – дрочить за закрытой дверью на видео, в котором твой брат каждый чертов раз заставляет тебя не прекращать верить.  
Джейк – хороший мальчик, он слушается старших.  
И не прекращает верить.

Джейк аккуратно коллекционирует свои скудные знания о Паке: все, что удалось вытянуть из обрывочных разговоров отца, в которых всегда есть этот постоянный молчаливый упрек – «Пак лучше тебя». Джейк правда ненавидит его за это. Их обоих ненавидит. И себя, наверное, тоже.  
Вафли, которые Джейк приносит Паку в тюрьму, – это тоже от ненависти, конечно. Как и двадцатка, которую он сует охраннику в карман, чтобы тот не трепался о том, кто на самом деле принес угощение. 

«Я не такой, как мой брат», – говорит себе Джейк и начинает учиться игре на гитаре после того, как отец однажды мельком упоминает, что Пак играет, словно бог.  
«Я не такой, как мой брат», – упрямо повторяет Джейк, выбирая в качестве новой школы именно МакКинли, приходя на прослушивание в хор с песней, которую репетировал всю ночь.  
«Я не такой, как мой брат», – нараспев твердит Джейк и приходит на отбор в футбольную команду, потому что они как титаны в красных куртках – могут удержать небо и разрушить землю – и ради этого стоит стерпеть заинтересованное «Еще один Пакерман? Попробуем-ка тебя на позиции лайнмена».  
«Я не такой, как мой брат», – говорит себе Джейк.  
Но на самом деле ему бы очень хотелось.

То, что Пак все еще в Лайме, Джейк узнает, разумеется, совершенно случайно. Просто спрашивает: «Ма, что там слышно об этом ирокезистом уебке?», и получает крепкий подзатыльник и выговор за ругань вместе со сладким, как вата в Диснейленде, и одновременно горьким, как перестоявший чай из пакетика, ответом.  
Джейк так надеялся, что с переездом Пака в Лос-Анджелес все прекратится. Пак еще даже не успел уехать, но Джейк уже знает: нет, не прекратится.  
И выход есть только один.

У этого выхода потрепанные, многое повидавшие двери и ядовито-неоновая вывеска с надписью «Скандалы». Удостоверение Джейка фальшивое почти так же, как и сиськи Джен, девчонки с параллели, но его все равно пропускают внутрь.

Он криво усмехается, завидев в углу рыжеволосого транса, обтянутого джинсой, кожей и сеточкой, но усмешка сползает с его губ, стоит ему присмотреться к барной стойке. Джейк набил на счетчике видео Рэйчел Берри сотни просмотров: он бы в любом случае узнал этот затылок с ирокезом, эту спину, обтянутую черной футболкой, спереди которой наверняка красуется принт с изображением какой-нибудь рок-группы.  
Джейк узнал бы своего брата даже с закрытыми глазами, потому что кровь тянется к крови, и его собственная сейчас подожженным бензином приливает к щекам и к паху. Джейк почти упускает момент, когда Пак встает и уходит в уборную. Когда Джейк идет за ним, в его голове ни единой мысли, кроме упорно стучащего «это же Пак».

Сначала они деловито ссут, разойдясь по разным кабинкам, словно чего-то друг в друге стесняются. Джейк смотрит строго перед собой даже здесь, в чертовой кабинке. На стене написано: «Сдохни». И еще: «Я люблю Саманту».  
«А я люблю Пака», – думает Джейк, встряхивая, – «Пак мой брат. Такая заковыристая хуйня».  
Преподаватели и судебная система называют это по-другому: «непреодолимые противоречия». Джейку ли не знать. Папаша год как ушел от них. Ушел год – набухшее обидой сердце вот оно, на месте. Эй, тук-тук.

Пак выходит мыть руки первым. Ручка двери ударяется о дверь соседней кабинки. Джейк не хочет, чтобы его заподозрили в дрочке, рыданиях и суициде – он ведь уже успел немного надраться, подходящее время, – выходит вторым. Глядя на перекатывающиеся литые мышцы – Пак настраивает воду, – понимает, что вторым и останется. Ведь Ноа – он такой взрослый. Даже глазами. Особенно глазами.  
Мыло пахнет райской химической мутью.  
Как последний щенок, Джейк прибивается к Паку, словно подвернул ногу. Или все-таки хочет порыдать или кончить суицидом. Вообще-то – просто подрочить. Какое счастье, что Пак пьяный в стельку. 

– Привет, – произносит Джейк, считая: главное начать. – Меня зовут Джейк.  
Он распахивает губы, отводя челюсть чуточку вниз. Девчонкам очень нравилось. Говорили, красивый. Женщины говорили, порочный. Мама говорила: «Мой милый мальчик Джейки». И складывала бутерброды в одноразовый пакет, уже изрядно мятый.  
«Дай же мне хоть что-нибудь».  
– Давай же, – стонет Джейк, потому что у него встал.  
Ноа отвечает:  
– Ну нет.  
Собирается уходить, все так же виляя, и с бугром на штанах. Он злая опасная акула, только сухопутная.  
– Ты же делал раньше, – Джейк практически готов отступить, но он определенно будет жалкой мокрощелкой, если позволит себе вот так просто. В нем ведь кровь Пакермана. Хотя бы одного. – Делал с парнями, – на всякий случай, поясняет Джейк.  
– Не твоего ума дело, – огрызается Ноа.  
– Один раз. Я даю тебе слово, – твердо говорит Джейк, держа его за локоть. В случае чего готовый локоть сломать.  
– Вымогатели приходят снова и снова, – качает головой Пак. – Им никогда не бывает достаточно. Что там, я и сам так делал.  
Для пьяного он совсем серьезно обозревает плафоны и пришпиленное над потолком Иисусово распятие, украшенное фиолетовым распылением из баллончика. Джейк пораскинул мозгами и считает, что Иисус мог бы подтвердить. Про вымогателей, но не про Пака. Вопреки всему, что слышал, Джейк продолжает считать Пака «хорошим».  
Так говорила мама, ругая маленького Джейки за безобразное поведение и низкую успеваемость. «Другой мальчик», – повторяла она, – «Совсем не такой. Ной очень хороший. Старайся быть таким, как Ной, детка». В детстве стараться быть таким, как Ной, было стыдно и обидно, и непередаваемо болезненно, а теперь Джейк бы рад, да точно не сможет.  
Ноа чересчур хорош даже в этой застиранной хлопковой футболке с дырочкой в подмышке. Он очистился, соскреб с себя свое не-такое-уж-счастливое-детство, что Джейку только предстоит. И он тянется к Паку, который смог, он тянется буквально, выставляя руки вперед. Пак прав: вымогает.  
Джейк старается проглотить рвотный ком и утирает испарину со лба. Жмется к Паку уже сильнее, немножко трется об него, изучая реакцию: а ну как погонит в шею. С Пака станется. 

Но Ноа спокоен и расслаблен, где-то на своей волне. Он не против снова пройти в кабинку под нотки райского химического апельсина и заводного «Иуду» Леди Гаги.  
Они оба на взводе. Измазанный фиолетовым Иисус грустно смотрит на них чуточку свысока. Но ничего не говорит.  
– Ааа-оо, – воет Леди Гага, пытаясь докричаться до Ноа и Джейка, спрятавшихся от Лаймы в индивидуальном туалетном кабинете.  
Джейк гладит взопревшего Пака по скуле, шее и груди. Отмечает кадык и соски, тыкается носом в идиотскую пижонскую бороденку – потому что ниже. А еще проводит растопыренной ладонью ему по бритой голове, и ощущение жесткого ежика, кряжистого, грубо слепленного черепа под ним, делает Джейку больно и очень горячо. Он предает свои детские мечты, первую девчонку и свою тугую нетронутую задницу.  
– Иуда! – визжит Гага. Джейк закрывает глаза. 

Пакерман-старший прижимает его щекой к стенке. За ней кто-то занюхивает понюшку кокса и ласково мурлычет. Холодный пластик служит для всех видов ласки разделительной полосой: Пак груб, как свора дворовых отморозков в возрасте до пятнадцати. Джейку страшно и сладко одновременно.  
Паку, кажется, не хочется ни гладить его, ни иметь. Только когда Джейк с нескольких попыток расстегивает джинсы, ломая язычок молнии, до него, наконец, доходит.

Они толкаются друг в друга через джинсы, заходятся общей напряженной дрожью. Пак поднимает Джейка вверх за задницу, за пояс джинс, и Джейк стелется по пластиковой стенке словно воздушный змей по сожженной осенней траве – рывками, со сбитым дыханием, не зная, что будет дальше. И тогда Пак больно кусает его ухо, тянет на себя. Джейк едва отрывается лицом от крапленого красным пластика, оборачивается. Почти видит братовы серьезные глаза. Ему хочется рыдать и просить обнять, где-то в глубине, но на самом деле взрослый, здоровый Джейк хочет только одного – быстрее.  
– Не жалей, – бросает он Ноа. – Просто сделай это.  
– Я правда… – начинает Пак.  
Джейк только головой качает.  
– Нет, – отказывается он, – Не думай сейчас ни о чем.  
– Я так не могу, – с сожалением говорит Ноа. Джейк понимает: так и есть.  
– Тогда думай обо мне, – предлагает Джейк.  
– Хорошо, – шепчет Ноа, стягивая с него пояс джинс, гладя Джейковы бедра.

Крепко стоящий член Пака приставляется к мучающемуся ожиданием, обнаженному наполовину Джейку. Плечи нетерпеливо вспухают кровью под слоем кожи от скупых прикосновений Пака, его колючих волосков на щеках. Его языка, двигающегося обдуманно и выверено, как искусный сложноскроенный механизм.  
– Да-да-да, – односложно вымаливает Джейк сквозь неприятную теплую боль: Пак двигает в нем пальцами, заменив на них головку члена.  
– Ты сам попросил. Запомни, – шипит Ноа. Потом мягко вздыхает будто действительно, действительно сожалеет.  
И, наконец, входит.  
Джейк и сам не знает, рад он или нет. Он ловит каждое движение, сгусток болевых импульсов, которые обрабатываются мозгом с тщанием и какой-то дотошной изощренностью. Джейк чувствует все.

Он чувствует, какой у Ноа толстый, длинный член, и это, конечно, правильно. Большой брат и его большой член. Джейк втиснут в стену, распят на пластиковом распятии ("И-уда! И-у-да!"), раздираемый болью, похотью и чудовищным чувством вины. Страхом. И еще болью.  
У Ноа – потемневшие взрослые глаза. Он отпускает Джейка и снова хватает сильными пальцами, разворачивает спиной.  
Перед взглядом Джейка теперь сплошь красное – алое марево. Он закрывает глаза и концентрируется на жжении: брат вторгается в него, растягивая. Джейк и без того пропитан Ноа, столько лет он хотел всего лишь одного: быть ближе. И вот теперь ближе уже невозможно. Но ему все еще мало.  
Джейк выставляется. Джейк насаживается. Просит:  
– Быстрее.  
Ему нужно, черт, и пусть это будет больно, дико, страшно. Пусть это будет так. По-настоящему.  
Старший обхватывает младшего поперек груди, придерживает за бедро и трахает резко, сосредоточенно-жестко, словно знает, что Джейку именно так и надо. Или – и правда – знает?  
У Джейка слабеют колени. Опуститься бы на истоптанный кафельный пол, свернуться бы в тугой комочек, зажать уши и не слышать гимна всех предалетей, рикошетом отлетающего от стенок уборной и черепа, но Ноа же здесь. Ноа в нем. И Джейк сильнее закусывает губу, упираясь лбом в захватанный пластик, и дышит часто и мелко, пока брат заполняет его, посвящает его, делает его мужчиной.  
Боль не уходит, только становится чуть более привычной, даже слишком быстро. Вот что значит быть взрослым, устало думает Джейк и тут же отмахивается от этой мысли. Вообще от всех мыслей. Он неловко пытается подмахнуть Ноа, быть приятным, доставлять, черт возьми, удовольствие – сам-то он не чувствует ничего и близкого, и доволен этим, – но брату это, похоже, не очень требуется. Он просто натягивает Джейка на себя до упора, и Джейк искусывает себе губы до явственного солоноватого привкуса, а старший дергает его по своему члену, пока не доходит до завершения и не изливается в него с глухим рыком.  
Джейк начинен теперь спермой Ноа, как взрывчаткой. Лишь поджечь фитиль, и он взорвется.

Ему не хочется вытираться, не хочется мыться, – только оставить все, как есть. Джейк кое-как натягивает джинсы и хочет остаться подольше, но Пак уже привел себя в порядок и явно собирается уходить. Один.  
Дома Джейк устало ложится на кровать и засыпает, не раздеваясь.  
Он видит во сне неоновые огни «Скандалов». 

Наверное, поэтому ноги сами несут его к бару на следующий день. Он как хренова Золушка, только наоборот – на часах полночь, и Джейк приходит на свой собственный бал с блестками, музыкальным автоматом и коктейлями.  
Он знает, что не должен был приходить, но все равно ждет чего-то. Знает, что стоило бы забыть обо всем, сложить все воспоминания в пыльную коробку на антресолях, которую достанут разве что для того, чтобы выбросить, но кровь тянется к крови: Джейку не устоять. 

Пак сидит на том же месте. На нем та же футболка, что и вчера, и на миг Джейку кажется, что история повторяется. Транс в углу зала привлекает внимание знакомыми рыжими волосами.

– Привет, приятель, – произносит Джейк, хлопая Пака по спине, и Пак кисло улыбается ему в ответ.  
– Привет.

Джейк мнется, не зная, что сказать, открывает рот, мысленно выбирая между «Я хочу еще» и «Я твой брат», но подошедший парень в клетчатой рубашке избавляет его от решения этой дилеммы.

– Эй, ты же сказал, что не занят, – нахмурившись, обращается он к Паку, и тот ослепительно улыбается, хотя его взгляд становится холодным и острым.  
– Я не занят. Он? – взмах рукой в сторону Джейка. – Нет, это всего лишь мой брат, – беззаботно говорит Пак. 

И Джейк дергается, словно от удара.


End file.
